Cigarette Burns
by Stuck in Your Fairytale
Summary: When Ryan and Gabriella run away after graduation, rivals Troy and Sharpay set out to find them. Falling in love is only part of the journey. TroySharpay.


**Cigarette Burns**

--

**A/N**: I tweaked the original plot of HSM 3: Senior Year a little bit to have the graduation ceremony at Lava Springs instead of on the football field. This is an eventual Troypay and is set after graduation.

--

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot. HSM is not mine, sadly.

--

**One**: Beginnings

--

It's a mistake on his part, but he'll never admit it.

It's the day of their graduation and it's just like it should be. The six of them all ride together in Ryan's car because it's the biggest. The ceremony takes place at the Lava Springs Club where they held the "Midsummer Night's Talent Show" because the football field, where they were supposed to have it, suddenly got rained on heavily. It brings back heartache and memories that are so strong when they arrive they have to pause and take it in. They just stand there and each thinks about how far they've come.

Troy thinks about what happened with Gabriella and him.

How they were so happy and in love at the beginning of the year and the summer, and how much he's going to sacrifice for her.

So. Much.

He's going to the University of California, Berkley, you know. To be close to _her._ Nothing else matters besides _her_. And he knows that. That why he sacrificed the school of his _dreams_ for his girlfriend. And what is _she _"sacrificing?"

Nothing.

Okay, so that's not entirely true. She did tell him not to do it, didn't she? Wasn't that sacrificing? Hell no, it's not. And sometimes he just wishes she would do as much he did for her for him. He wishes she would so a little more . . . love.

--

Gabriella can't help but think about what she did to Troy.

She didn't mean it. It just happened. It wasn't supposed to; it _certainly_ doesn't fit in her plan. Her plan is to get into a good college, get a good job, marry Troy, and have a family.

You don't see "Fall in love with Ryan Evans and kiss him the night before graduation" in there, do you? If so, please tell her so she can change it immediately (that way things will go back to being normal and _right_, not twisted and wrong.)

Didn't think so.

But it happened and she doesn't want to tell the story. Because, as she said before, it just happened. Once second she was drinking milk with him because someone at the party spiked the punch and they did _not_ want to get drunk, and the next his rough, warm lips were on hers. At that point her head went fuzzy because she remembers never feeling like that with Troy. It continued on for a little while until they both realized that it was wrong. So they stopped kissing.

But they didn't stop _feeling_. She is sure of that.

--

Sharpay hates this place.

She hates Lava Springs. She hates how it makes her feel and she hates what she did here to people who are now her friends. She knows that what she did was wrong but she did it anyways because, damn, she just wanted _Troy_. Troy and all his glory. She was a fool back then and this place reminds her of her stupidity.

Sharpay Evans doesn't like feeling stupid.

Because she's totally over Troy. She wants nothing more than to be his friend nowadays, but he can't even seem to be that even. She's accepted that she won't get him any time soon (or at all, for that matter) and she's moving on. Sure, she's still the same old Ice Queen. She still does the shows, she still rules the school, and she still wears the sparkles and tight clothes and the glitter and pink. She still knows she is (one of) the best and makes sure everyone knows it. In know way has her pretty little façade melted.

It's just been . . . remodeled.

She's more open now. She's nicer to the people who are her friends and though Taylor and Chad still resent her, she is officially a Wildcat (took her long enough.) Now that she's "in," she hopes to _stay_ in.

Because once a Wildcat, always a Wildcat, right?

--

Ryan is nervous.

It's their graduation day. It's the day that marks the rest of their lives. It's the day that they leave everyone they love and know. It's the day that sets them apart from everyone else; that allows them to _really _break free and get jobs and lives outside of their once-high school. It is also the day his is running away with Gabriella.

It was a decision he made right after the party; right after they kissed

He knew he was being reckless but he didn't care. He has never felt like this with Kelsi or anyone for that matter and he's acting on it. Ryan told her last night and they talked for hours until she finally agreed. Because if they had told everyone while they were in New Mexico, they would be frowned upon. It would be way too complicated for either of their likings, and it would be easiest. Plus, they would be together.

So they're doing it. They're _really doing it_. They're going straight after the after-graduation party and they're leaving nothing but a note. They're going somewhere no one would find out about or know how to get to (because _they_ don't even know where they're going) and it will be magical. It will be exciting and it will be nothing but them, their luggage, his car, and their _love_.

He hopes.

--

The ceremony goes well.

It's a sad, exciting event. Everyone grasps their monumental diplomas and pluck the yarn on their hats, making a show of putting it to the side. Gabriella makes her speech and hundreds of black hats fill the air. Friends hug friends, rivals shake hands, lovers kiss and cry. Then everyone goes home or too the graduation party that Chad is holding at his house.

The party that changes everything.

--

It's at Chad's house.

No one knows how he got his parents to let him hold the biggest party of their four years, but no one really cares. They just know that it's going to be the last party (besides their eventual reunion, of course) where they are all together and they're going to have a damn good time. That they're making sure of.

For mostly everyone, it's epic. It is everything they needed: a distraction from pressure. It's a chance to dance with that person, to make up with that enemy, to drink and dance and just forget about the mess (because Chad's cleaning up.) For mostly everyone, it is the best time of his or her current lives.

For Troy, it's hell.

When Gabby broke up with him, he should have guessed it. She had been so distant and nervous lately; she wouldn't look at him and avoided him. He knew it was coming months before _Ryan Evans_ came into the picture (oh, did he mention he knew about her cheating on him?). But it still hurt like hell and it still gave him the right to be shocked and angry. And when he said he understood, and she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek for that last time, he still had to right to want to punch the Evans kid when she kissed _him_ on the lips (with more passion then when she was with Troy, it seemed.)

Which, he does. He wants to punch that kid so hard that he falls to the ground in pain and make Gabby want him again.

--

For Gabriella, it's odd (to say the least.)

Troy takes it surprisingly (and a bit heartbreakingly) well. The break-up, she means. Of course she didn't tell him about the running away part, that's what the eventual note is for, but she did tell him she cheated on him and that she didn't really like him anymore. He listened to what she had to say and stood there and nodded. Then she kissed his soft cheek one last time before going back to Ryan. It's amazing that she would allow herself to go with him. Of course, it took _lots_ of convincing and pleading, but in the end she loved the idea of her and Ryan together.

"I can't wait 'till this is over," she whispers in his ear. He smiles into her neck when she says it and they both feel the excitement over her words.

--

For Sharpay, it's boring.

Most parties are. She doesn't have many friends, so she just talks to her Sharpettes (she hasn't shaken them yet; she likes the feeling of being wanted for once, even if it is out of fear.) But they're all going to some obscene party already that she wasn't invited too and Sharpay's left alone. She hates it and tries to mingle a bit, but the night just turns out to be a boring one that has he standing in the corner alone (so is Troy Bolton . . . hmm . . .), watching people and sipping on her water (she has a figure to watch. College boys _must_ be impressed.)

Not even the shocking sight of her brother and Gabriella Montez slow dancing to Lady GaGa's latest hit can seem to excite her.

--

For Ryan, it's riveting.

It's the last day before he and Gabby run away for who-knows-how-long to who-knows-where. He can't help but laugh at all the people who plan to have a boring summer, working their jobs and preparing for college while he'll be with the girl of his dreams. And when the party's over, he and Gabby scribble down a quick note, drop it off at Ryan's estate, and head towards where ever. The feeling of being dangerous makes his blood boil (in a good way) and his heart skip in excitement. He's usually not this "bad" and, boy, does it feel good.

Nothing can stop him from feeling this good and daring and ruin this perfect night (or life; for that matter.) _Nothing_.

--

When Sharpay retires home from the boring party to an empty house, she isn't surprised. She knows her parents are away again and she saw the giggling Gabby whisper in her brother's ear and them leaving well before anyone else did. Smiling at the memory because at last her brother is growing up and getting some, she went upstairs to talk a shower.

Once she was done, she remembered that she had left her iPod in her brother's room and went to go retrieve it. That was when she saw the scribbled note on the small Post-It with her brother's messy handwriting sitting neatly on the made bed as if it had been there all along.

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Sharpay,_

_I have run away. Don't ask me where because I don't know. I don't know for how long either, but I will come back. I am with Gabriella Montez, and I assume you will tell her mom. Please do not come looking for us, for you will not be successful. Even we don't know where we are going. Though Vegas or Boston is a good guess. BUT DO NOT COME LOOKING! I MAY HAVE JUST SAID THAT TO TRICK YOU! THERE IS NO REAL POINT IN LOOKING! I love you, and I'll be home sometime._

_Ryan Evans._

Sharpay feel the tears prickle her eyes as she gaped at the small, useless note in her freshly manicured hands. Vegas? Boston? Gabby? What should she do? Surely she was going to go find them and make them come home and realize their foolishness, but all by herself? She could not contact her parents; she knew that for sure. And letters would take to long. She needed to act fast. She needed someone to go with her. Thinking of only one good person, she picked up her phone and wiped her tears.

"Hey, T-Troy? It's me. Can . . . Can you come over? Thanks."

--

**TBC**

**A/N**: This is my first HSM (Troypay) story and is is just the first chapter/prologue. Future chapters will be longer and more exciting. Please review.

© 'ell-oh-vee-ee' 2009


End file.
